Kagome, Kagome Circle you, Circle you
by Mayuki konan-chan
Summary: panti asuhan di tengah hutan. mesin pencipta keabadian. tersembunyi di tengah hijaunya hutan. FAIL AT SUMMARY


Disclaimer: Hetalia belong to HiMaruya-sama. Klo lagu Kagome, Kagome belong to Kamiyanagi (klo gak salah)

Genre : Horror, slight Gore

A/N = disini, setnya Gilbert baru kelas 6 ato 12 tahun

Warning = OOC maybe?, agak gaje, dll

**Don't like, Don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kagome, kagome**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mayuki Konan-chan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Gilbert POV-**

Halo, namaku Gilbert. Aku dan teman-teman sekelasku baru saja sampai di perkemahan ini. Yah, untuk menghabiskan liburan musim panas saja. Kami segera menyiapkan tenda sebelum malam. aku bersama Francis, Antonio, dan adik kecilku Luddie nanti malam akan menempati tenda milikku.

"akhirnya selesai juga." kulap peluh yang membanjiri. Memang rumit membangun tenda walau kau berempat.

"eh, jalan-jalan yuk! Di sini juga sejuk banget. Pasti seru." Usul Antonio yang memang paling bersemangat diantara kami. Aku hanya mengiyakan saja. Memang di sini sangat sejuk. Dan akan seru kalau kami menjelajah sedikit tempat ini.

"Luddie, ikut yuk!" aku lalu mengajak Luddie yang sepertinya sedang sibuk dengan barang-barangnya.

"uuh, bruder duluan saja. Aku masih sibuk beresin barang-barang. Nanti aku nyusul bruder kok" aku agak kecewa saat Luddie menolak ajakan ku. Tapi, ya sudahlah. Nanti dia juga akan menyusul.

"ya sudah. Kami pergi duluan ya, Luddie!" kami lalu pergi ke pinggiran hutan di dekat tempat kami berkemah. Memang, kami semua berkemah di dekat hutan lebat di pegunungan X.

Kami terus melangkah sampai mendekati hutan Y. kami dilarang memasuki hutan ini oleh pemandu kami. Katanya di sana banyak binatang buas. Tapi, semakin dilarang, semakin nekat orang untuk melanggar kan? Kami lalu memasuki hutan ini.

"uuh, aku ke belakang dulu ya. Kalian tunggu di sini dulu." Aku kebelet pipis. Aku mencari rerumputan untuk kupakai pipis.

"akhirnya lega. Aku kemba-eh?" aku kembali ke tempat kami tadi berkumpul. Mereka tidak ada. Ah, mereka pasti sedang bersembunyi untuk menjahiliku. Aku lalu menjelajah hutan ini untuk mencari mereka berdua. Hasilnya nihil.

"ayolah, ini tidak lucu. Francis, Antonio! Dimana kalian?" aku terus menyahut nama kedua sahabatku itu. Tapi tetap saja hasilnya nihil. Kakiku terus melangkah tanpa arah sampai ke sebuah…

"huh? Panti asuhan? Kakak pemandu tidak nyeritain tuh soal panti asuhan di tengah hutan gini." Ku lalu memasuki panti asuhan itu.

"uhuk. Uhuk. Banyak debunya. Sejak kapan sih nih panti asuhan berdiri? Gak awesome bangat sih." Aku terbatuk-batuk karena debu yang menumpuk. Aku terus menjelajah panti asuhan tua ini.

Mulai dari beranda sampai ruangan-ruangan di sini semuanya berdebu. Dinding kayu serta lantainya mulai melapuk. Perabotannya sudah agak rusak. Dan tempat ini sepertinya tak pernah menerima cahaya matahari. Tak ada yang menarik disini. kecuali…

"ini isinya apa ya?" aku hanya tertarik dengan sebuah pintu gelap. Walau semuanya memang gelap. Tapi, hanya pintu ini saja yang belum kubuka. Ku gengam kenop pintu itu dan membukanya. Di dalamnya, ada anak-anak seumuranku yang sedang berkumpul.

_Bagaimana mereka bisa hidup di tempat yang tidak awesome ini?_ Pikirku. Ini memang sungguh janggal.

"ah, akhirnya ada yang datang juga kemari" kata seorang anak perempuan dengan rambut platinum blonde yang diatasnya ada sebuah pita putih. Wajahnya tampak berseri-seri.

"eh? Apa maksudnya?" aku masih belum mengerti apa maksud perkataan anak itu.

"sudah lama tak ada yang mengunjungi tempat kami. Mungkin karena ini di tengah hutan." Jawab seorang anak laki-laki yang memakai syal dengan rambut platinum blonde juga.

"ah, tak penting! Yang pasti, mau tidak bermain bersama kami sebentar saja. Kami kekurangan seeorang lagi untuk bermain" serobot seorang anak perempuan dengan rambut coklat panjang dan sebuah keriwil yang mengarah ke bawah. Serta sekuntum bunga yang tersemat di rambutnya.

Yah, seperti kebiasaanku, aku hanya mengiyakan saja. Lagi pula, waktunya pasti cukup. Dan aku juga sedang agak lelah karena mencara kedua sahabatku yang entah rimbanya.

"nama permainan ini circle you, circle you. Jadi, nanti kau ditengah. Sedangkan kami akan mengelilingimu. Oh ya, perkenalkan, namaku Nathalia, yang memakai syal itu kakakku, Ivan. Dan yang rambutnya coklat dengan bunga itu Mei. Si kembar ini Feliciano dan Romano. Siapa namamu?" anak perempuan berpita- atau ku panggil saja Nathalia mengenalkanku dengan beberapa temannya.

"aku Gilbert. Salam kenal semuanya." Kataku memperkenalkan diri. Aku sudah berkenalan dengan anak-anak di sini. Rata-rata seumuran denganku. Tapi, mereka rata-rata cacat. Seperti tanpa kaki, tanganya hanya sebelah, kepala yang hancur, dan lain-lain. Tapi, itu tak menjadi masalah untukku.

"hey, bagaimana kalau kita bermain sekarang?" ajakku. Mereka tampak senang dan kami memulai permainan ini. Aku yang berada di tengah. Sedangkan yang lainnya mengelilingiku.

_Circle you, circle you  
>Please don't try to run from us<br>Circle you, circle you  
>What games will we play, can I guess?<em>

Mereka mengelilingiku sembari menyanyi. Sedangkan aku hanya berjongkok sembari menutup wajahku. Aku mengintip sedikit wajah mereka. Mereka…seram. Wajah mereka dihiasi senyum lebar yang membuatku bukannya tenang, tapi makin ketakutan.

_Before the moon sets again  
>You can play with us until then!<br>Circle you, circle you  
>Who surrounds you everywhere?<em>

Mereka terus menyanyikan lirik demi lirik. Entah mengapa aku merasa bulu kuduku berdiri serta tubuhku merinding mendengar suara parau mereka. Tiba-tiba, aku melihat sesuatu. Seperti, memori yang muncul begitu saja. Aku melihat seperti…

**-Normal POV-**

50 tahun yang lalu.

Di sebuah hutan lebat, berdiri bangunan kokoh di tengah kehijauan hutan. Jadi, tak seorang akan mengetahui rahasia terbesar bangunan itu. Di bangunan itu terdapat mesin kelam yang dapat membuat anak-anak di sana mendapatkan keabadian dengan sebuah syarat.

Keabadian itu di dapat dari keaskitan anak-anak itu.

Anak-anak yang tak menyadari alasan mengapa mereka dikumpulkan. Mereka tetap tenang bahkan senang berada di tempat itu. Sesungguhnya mereka dikumpulkan untuk dijadikan kelinci percobaan.

"Circle you, circle you. Please don't try to run from us. Circle you, circle you. What games will we play, can I guess?" mereka menyanyi sembari mengelilingi guru mereka. Mereka tampak berseri-seri saat mengelilingi guru mereka.

"Before the moon sets again, You can play with us until then! Circle you, circle you. Who surrounds you everywhere?" lanjut mereka. Mereka terus bermain dan bermain bersama guru mereka. Permainan itu mereka sebut sebagai 'Kagome, Kagome'

Saat tengah malam…

"uh. Ada apa ya? Kok di luar berisik?" seorang anak baru saja terbangun saat mendengar suara-suara aneh dari lantai bawah. Wajahnya yang masih mengantuk serta rambut twintail coklatnya yang berantakan terpampang di depan pintu kamar miliknya dan beberapa temannya.

"Kak Nathalia? Kak Eliza? Mei? Kalian dimana?" ia memanggil nama teman-teman sekamarnya. Namun, nihil. Ia tak bisa menemukan satupun teman-temannya.

"oh, ada apa Sey?" anak itu lalu menengok kea rah suara itu. Itu adalah gurunya.

"Ah, bu Laura! Ibu lihat Kak Nathalia, Kak Eliza juga Mei gak bu?" Tanya sang anak yang akrab dipanggil Sey itu.

"oh, mereka. mereka menunggumu di ruang bermain. Ayo, ikut ibu." Ajak sang guru. Sey lalu mengikuti gurunya itu. Ia memasuki ruang tempat ia biasa bermain bersama teman-temannya.

"teman-teman kalia-" kata-katanya terputus saat dilihatnya bukan teman-temannya yang berada di ruangan itu. Tapi, dokter-dokter yang memang setiap seminggu sekali mendatangi mereka. Tapi, setiap dokter-dokter itu datang, beberapa anak hilang. Biasanya saat ada anak yang bertanya tentang hal itu, gurunya selalu menjawab 'mereka diadopsi oleh salah satu dokter' atau 'mungkin mereka ikut dengan dokter-dokter itu ke kota'.

"ah, ayo kemari" salah satu dokter itu mengajaknya mendekati mereka. Sey tanpa sedikitpun rasa curiga mendekat kearah mereka. Dokter-dokter itu lalu mengelilingi Sey.

"uh, pak Dokter. Teman-temanku di mana?" Tanya Sey pada salah satu dokter itu. Dokter dengan rambut hitam bob yang ditanya ole Sey seraya mengusap kepalanya dengan satu tangannya. Sedangkan tangan lainnya ia sembunyikan di balik punggungnya.

"sabar. Tidak usah lari. Karena sebentar lagi…" dokter itu menunjukkan apa yang ada di balik punggungnya. Benda itu adalah pisau daging yang baru saja diasah.

"kau akan bertemu teman-temanmu" dokter itu mengarahkan pisau itu kearah leher Sey dan melakukan apa yang memang harus ia lakukan.

"GYAAA-" tangisan dan teriakan histeris Sey terpotong bersamaan dengan terpisahnya kepala dengan badannya. Dokter-dokter itu meninggalkan begitu saja kepala Sey dan membawa badannya bersama mereka. Walau kepalanya telah terpisah dari tubuhnya, tapi tetap saja matanya yang terbelak terus mengeluarkan bulir-bulir air hangat.

Selain Sey, terlihat anak lainnya yang juga diambil bagian tubuhnya. Seperti Romano yang kepalanya dibedah dan otaknya diambil, ataupun adiknya Feliciano yang tangannya kirinya dipotong dan diambil oleh dokter-dokter dari kota itu. Tapi, meski mereka dibuat cacat oleh dokter-dokter itu, mereka tetap bermain dan terus tertawa lembut…

**-Gilbert POV-**

...semuanya… benar-benar mengerikan. Aku lalu sadar bahwa nyawaku dalam bahaya. Aku lalu menengok kearah anak-anak yang lainnya. Mereka terus memandangku dengan tatapan menyeramkan mereka. Aku berusaha kabur dengan cara menyeret tubuhku. Tapi, aku di dorong lagi ke tengah oleh Nathalia.

"jangan pergi, Gilbert. Nanti kau akan ketinggalan apa bagian paling menyenangkan di permainan ini" katanya dengan lembut tapi dingin. Entah mengapa aku merasa tidak bisa berkutik. Mereka lalu berhenti mengelilingiku. Ku kira ini telah berakhir. Tapi…

"aku ingin kau merasakan apa yang kami rasakan." Nathalia lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu di balik yukatanya. Sebuah golok yang telah tercemar oleh darah. Senyumnya makin menyeramkan. Aku memerintah kakiku untuk segera lari. Tapi kkakiku menolak mentah-mentah.

"selamat tinggal!" Nathalia langsung mengarahkan goloknya kearah leherku. Aku berteriak histeris. setelah kulihat ia, penglihatanku lalu mengabur…

**-end of Gilbert POV-**

Sementara itu…

"hey, Francis. Sudah berapa lama Gil pergi?" Tanya Antonio dan Francis yang sudah berjam-jam menunggu Gilbert.

"uum, sekitar 2 jam mungkin?" kata Francis seraya melihat jam tangannya.

"ah, sudah hampir malam. Kita duluan aja yuk!" ajak Antonio. Mereka lalu bergegas pergi dari hutan itu. Saat mereka sampai di tenda…

"Ah, Francis, Antonio, bru- Mana bruder?" saat mereka ditanya oleh Ludwig, mereka hanya bisa diam.

"dimana bruder?" Ludwig terus bertanya. Ia menarik baju milik Antonio. Antonio lalu menggelang.

"bruder…kau dimana"

Di tengah hutan

"bagus, Nathalia. Kau bisa membawakanku seorang lagi ke sini." Kata seorang dengan baju dokter dengan alis tebal dan rambut pirangnya.

"itu memang sudah menjadi tugasku kan, Tuan Arthur." Jawab Nathalia. Di depanya, terlihat sebuah kasur dengan seorang albino diatasnya. Tubuhnya dilapisi oleh kimono untuk laki-laki. Disampingnya terdapat tabung bertuliskan 'Nova 6'.

"Raivis, tolong berikan ia Nova 6." Perintah dokter dengan rambut pirang dengan kacamata kearah seorang anak laki-laki dengan kimono merah dan rambut kecoklatan.

"baik, Tuan Eduard" jawab Raivis yang segera memasukan anak albino itu ke dalam sebuah ruangan kedap udara. Ia lalu memencet beberapa tombol dan keluarlah gas yang menutupi seluruh ruangan kedap suara itu. Setelah asapnya hilang, seorang anak albino keluar dari ruangan itu. Dengan wajah datar.

.

.

.

_Selamat datang, Gilbert. Kau akan menjadi salah satu bagian dari mereka. Anak-anak yang tak akan pernah bisa mati…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

UAPPHAAA ini -headbangheadbangheadbang- failfailfail. Otak saya muter-muter dan jadilah fic ini dengan perjuangan nunggu lampu idup. Ah well, klo ada yg butuh sedikit penjelasan soal Nova 6, itu adalah sebuah senjata biologis yang ada di game Call Of Duty Black Ops yg di salahsatu levelnya sempet bocor. Bagi gamer Fps, silahkan coba game nih game plus CoD series lainnya kyk MW, MW2, WaW dan yg paling baru, MW3! Bener-bener keren! -abaikanpromosiini- btw, review please? Saya cuma butuh review kalian semua~

Прощание! Ditunggu ya riviewnya -ngareptingkatdewa-


End file.
